Final Stand Kini-Nui (BZPRPG)
Preface One by one, the six villages on Mata Nui were destroyed. As darkness falls on Mata-Nui, battles are being waged all over the island. The day of reckoning is upon us… Takua and Jaller, aided by friends, finally reached the Kini-Nui and were attacked by the leading Turahk. Takua was about to sacrifice himself so Takanuva could arise when Jaller stepped in, and took the full force of Turahk’s power of fear. Jaller's final words “You know who you are… you were always… different…” visibly moved his best friend, Takua. Takua, both upset and enraged by the death of his friend, found the Toa of Light at the kini-nui that day… within himself… Thus, light shone through the clouds and lit up the Kini-Nui, for Takanuva had been found and has arisen. The remaining Leader Rahkshi were affected by the light coming to Mata-Nui, and therefore were destroyed by it. Thus, the villages of Mata-Nui assemble at the Kini-Nui and set up camp. Takanuva has instructed the building of a machine, rumored to be called the “Ussanui” for the Kraata to be placed within so he can be led directly to Makuta’s lair and the heroes of Mata-Nui may follow to face the lord of shadow for one final deciding match of Good versus Evil. Rumor has it, the remaining Rahkshi now wander aimlessly, without purpose, for their mission to hinder the arrival of Takanuva, and possibly Mata-Nui himself, has failed… The count down has begun… The Toa of Light Xavier (Toa of Destiny), Enra (Toa of Water), Izzy (Matoran) and Twin (Matoran) left the village of Le-Koro and arrived in Kini Nui to see Takanuva surrounded by hundreds of Matoran, along with the 6 Turaga. When the group realized that it was actually Takanuva, they then inquired about Jaller. The Ta-Matoran had sacrificed his life so that the new Toa of Light could live. Takanuva then tells the inhabitants (mostly the BZProtectors) to go out and hunt down Rahkshi to use their armor to build a vehicle called the Ussanui. The BZProtectors head out to fulfill this request, and many of them talked with Toa Xavier and Takanuva. This short time of peace was cut off by the arrival of three Rahkshi named Shirahk, Turekk, and Shadow. The sight of the Toa of Light sickened them and the lunged into battle, merging into a Rahkshi Kiata named Shadrakk. Their intent was simple: kill Takanuva and the BZProtectors. An energy blast was shot by the Kiata and it hit Xavier in the chest, propelling him into a nearby tree and knocking him unconscious. After a violent skirmish, the Rahkshi Kiata is driven off by the combined efforts of Enra and Izzy, who are both exceptionally powerful Toa alongside Xavier. The Shadows Makuta Teridax approached Xavier in a vision, trying to convince the Toa of Destiny that his mind was tainted with shadow. Xavier then regained consciousness, doubts starting to sink into his soul. Meanwhile, deep in Makuta's Lair, there was a large sealed door. Three powerful forces protect this door to keep it from being opened. With the coming of Takanuva the guardians have awakened. Three small energy balls came out of the door. They were green, blue and yellow. The green ball landed on the ground. A splash of protodermis came out and slowly moved over the ground. It formed a floating brown creature with two wide arms and electricity shooting out of his body. Teridax confronts the first guardian, named Whaititiri. The guardian power is binded to a glowing yellow crystal, which is taken by Teridax, along with two other crystals, green and blue. Having his and the other guardians' power in Teridax's hands, Whaititiri has no choice but to do the Master of Shadows' bidding. He sends Whaititiri and the other Metru Nuii Guardians to the surface to kill the BZProtectors and stop Takanuva from reaching the gate that leads to the City of Legends. Predictably, a battle explodes between the BZProtectors and Whaititiri. Lewa Nuva joined into the fray to help them, but Whaititiri proves to be a formidable opponent against the group of seven. A Toa of Ice named Drekana shoots sharp ice crystals towards the guardian, weakening it slightly. Finally Toa Isis summoned powerful ice attacked which encased Whaititiri in a shell of frozen water. He is trapped... for now. The Search for Takanuva The BZProtectors start a search for Takanuva, who had disappeared since the arrival of Whaititiri. Finally, they found him along with several Toa, fighting Rahkshi, invigorated with a new purpose once more. Lewa Nuva and the BZProtectors plead for Takanuva to come help them fight off the Whaititiri. The Ussanui is nearly completed, so Takanuva agreed to follow them. The Guardians The ice on Whaititiri was almost completely melted now, and the creature was stirring. Takanuva, upon seeing the creature, got a flashback: Takanuva was walking through a dark chamber. At the end was a big large door. Three crystals were in it. A yellow, green and blue one. He could sense it inmense power. Then he heard a strange voice... "I want to be awakened", the voice whispered, "Tell Makuta I want to be awakened..." The ice around Whaititiri breaks, and he dives into battle once more. There is a violent exchange of slashes and hits between the Takanuva, Twin, Izzy, and Whaititiri. The other fighters had disengaged. Meanwhile, Xavier sees the Takanuva's Toa Star had moved into the prophesied position in the sky. Knowing what had to happen (being a Toa of Destiny), Xavier rushed to the battle to get Takanuva to the Ussanui so that he could defeat Teridax. He and Enra volunteered to defeat Whaititiri. Whaititiri is now facing off with Xavier, Enra, and the Matoran named Twin. Whaititiri senses a weakness, and fired a powerful electric beam towards Enra's chest without warning. She does not dodge in time, and is hit dead-on. There is a visible, smoking hole in her chest that is seen by everyone before she collapses into the grass. After an emotional dialogue between Xavier and his close friend, Enra dies, and an enraged Xavier charges towards Whaititiri and slices through his armor with Enra's powerful staff. Whaititiri explodes in a brilliant blaze, and the battle seems to be over. The guardian leaves behind a yellow crystal that Twin finds and picks up. Everyone is happy that Whaititiri has been defeated. However, the mood is very solemn as the BZProtectors stand in silence around the fallen Enra. Kini Nui and Makuta's Lair Xavier, Twin, and Izzy went towards the Kini Nui. Xavier held his hand out to the group, signaling them to stop walking. As they did so, he walked up the last flight of stairs to the top of the Kini-Nui. He felt unusual. As if his body was controlling itself, and he had no control over it whatsoever. He felt like a second being in the soul of somebody else, looking out their eyes, but he felt calm. Xavier held his hands into the air, and then spoke words that seemed to just float out of his mouth. It was the incantation that allowed the group to proceed into Mangaia. The temple burst open, chunks of stone flying everywhere. Then, to everyone's surprise, Hahli, the Ga-Matoran, climbed out onto the surface. It is then revealed that Hahli has become the new Chronicler, and was fulfilling her duty. The battle with the Rahkshi has also ended, and all the Matoran gather around the Kini Nui to descend into Makuta's Lair. Teridax, sensing the arrival of Takanuva and the Matoran, Toa Nuva, and Turaga, activates the other two colored crystals in his possession to summon the other two Metru Nui Guardians. The guardians, Tipurijanga of Earth and Waitaiji of Water, teleport to the point in the tunnel where the massive population of Mata Nui is currently walking. After Xavier finds out that they are the other two guardians, memories of Enra go back into his mind and he became enraged again. Xavier took his weapon and charged at Tipurijanga. But the guardian moved back quickly and slammed against the wall. Rocks came falling down everywhere and the earth started to shake. Waitaiji shot a big water wave at the party. Everyone got blasted meters back to the exit. Twin charged at them again, dodged Waitaiji's attack and blinded them with a flash. Then he shot a beam of light at Tipurijanga paralyzing him against the wall. Waitaiji quickly used his water gun to release Tipurijanga, turned around and when he was trying to make another attack, Izzy sneaked up from behind and hit Waitaiji in the back. He fell on the ground and bounced up a few times. Tipurijanga shot a big black beam at the roof, making parts collapse. Isis summoned his elemental powers to freeze them both in large blocks of ice. Large chunks of earth landed on the guardians, trapping them temporarily. The rest of the people from Mata Nui ran to avoid being crushed by the rocks falling on top of them. Tipurijanga and Waitaiji burst through the rubble and released themselves from the ice to where Xavier, Twin, Izzy and other BZProtectors were. Isis chased after them. The guardian of earth, slammed one more time against the wall making the wall behind a BZProtector named Zenth fully collapse letting no air in or out. Then Waitaiji shot water beams and flood all over the place. The water slowly became higher and higher. Twin raised his hand and shot a light beam through the water at Waitaiji, but he just came out of the water and dodged it. Tipurijanga continues hitting the wall and making everything collapse. Then a rock right above Izzy's head came down. Everything went slow for Xavier. The rock fell down, Izzy looked up... "Nooo!", cried Xavier. He slammed the rock out of the sky. The rock charged through the air and slammed Waitaiji right in the middle. He rotated around and fell in the water. Twin took his chance and shot a series of light beams at Waitaiji. They all hit, and Waitaiji glowed brightly. His body became larger and fatter. Water came out of his month. His body popped open at some points and water seeped out of his body. His stumach exploded followed by his arms and the rest. A blue crystal jumped out of the water, Twin caught it and put it in his bag. Tipurijanga was then defeated by an army of Ko-Matoran, led by Kopaka Nuva. They arrived just in time before the cave started collapsing. Battle of Fate Everybody made it down into Makuta’s lair just in time to see the end of the battle. One of Takanuva's light balls hit Makuta in an amazing move, sending Makuta through a wall. Takanuva approached the fallen evil. After an attempt at psychological torment by Teridax, Takanuva takes Teridax’s mask off and puts his mask on Makuta's head. Makuta screams in pain and falls in a pool of protodermis-pulling Takanuva in with him. They come out fused, as Takutanuva. A voice fills their head. It is Mata-Nui. "Makuta, awake me!" the voice demands. Then everyone else comes running in. Takutanuva see's Hahli holding Jaller's gray mask and he grows Jaller's body back on the mask. Takutanuva then goes to the door to Mata-Nui's chamber and try to open it. The door is too heavy, and it comes down and crushes the figure. Takanuva comes out from under the rubble but Makuta is not to be seen. The door is now destroyed, so everybody enters the chamber of Mata-Nui. Inside it is very dark. "Unity!" Vakama calls out. A corner of the room lights up "Duty!" Another corner of the room lights up. "Destiny!" A final light appears, filling the room with light. However, Mata-Nui is nowhere to be seen. Instead a large pillar stretches out in the centre of the room. Everybody walks onto the cliff and looks down. The Matoran gasped in amazement as they saw a strange new world stretching out below them. The chamber at the bottom of the cliff was indescribably huge-it stretched further than the eye could see. Strange structures dotted the landscape, and flashes of energy danced here and there. Takanuva nodded as he surveyed. This is it, he thought as a feeling of certainty settled through him. Soon we will understand everything. Who we are. Where we came from. Who sent us Our destiny. With that, the Toa, Matoran and Turaga jumped down, disappearing into the distance. Xavier walked to the end of the pillar and looked down. "This is it, the end of our troubles...", Xavier said in awe. Before he could jump in, the room started to shake. The pillar started to colapse beneath him. Not thinking another second, Xavier jumped back to the group as the pillar snapped and fell into the world beneath-the roof above it falling down and closing the hole up. Xavier turned to the group-the room still shaking. "Quickly! Get out of here!" Xavier exclaimed, "To the surface!" Everybody, not thinking another second, ran. Friends and enemies alike ran side-by-side towards the surface, dodging falling rocks on the way up. Xavier suddenly noticed a strange blue glow coming from one of the tunnels. As he got closer, he noticed a portal. “In there, quickly!” Xavier yelled. Everybody ran through with no idea of what would be on the other side. As the last of them entered the portal, the roof of the tunnel the portal was within collapsed… Category: BZPRPG Official Storyline